Some Family
by tenpuri
Summary: Bella's not what she seems, but the Cullens love her anyways and accept her into their family. Now that they're in Forks, it's causing quite stir and what does the pack have to do with all this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Is This Normal?**_

**BPOV**

"Bella! Time to wake up sleepy head! Breakfast time!" Esme screamed from the kitchen downstairs.

I hated mornings, it was always hard for me to get up. Even if it was for food, I was too lazy right now to get up, instead I just rolled over onto my back awaiting fatigue to overtake my senses.

"Oh no you don't, it's time for you to get up!" Edward said as he rolled me onto my stomach.

I gave him my best glare but all he did was laugh at my attempt, stating that it was for the best. I retaliated by snarling some incoherent words behind his retreating form. He knew that I would not go back to sleep in fear of receiving the consequences, which is Emmett's antics on waking me up. I'll never let him do _that_ to me ever again!

I yawned and stretched my muscles, trying to loosen myself up before heading downstairs.

_Mmmmmm, bacon._

I practically ran down the stairs to get to my food, I was hungry. As I entered the kitchen, I saw a plate filled with a huge stack of pancakes, about 10 strips of bacon, what I hoped to be a pound of eggs and I huge bowl of milk.

"Hey sweetie, I bet you're hungry." Esme smiled up at me.

I looked around the room. She smiled at me knowing what I what I was looking for.

"Everyone went with Jasper for a quick hunt, an extra precaution for his first day of school." She explained.

I whined a bit. _They went hunting without me?_

They knew how much I loved hunting with them, maybe that's why Esme made my favorite breakfast. Though it doesn't seem as appetizing as a deer right now.

She patted my head to comfort me. "Don't worry Bella, we're all going hunting this weekend and you'll be coming too. I hope you feel like some bears, you know how Emmett gets during this time of the year." She smiled.

I perked up a bit at this information, with renewed anticipation I gobbled down my breakfast in a matter of seconds. When I was done I headed to the living room and laid down on the floor, waiting for everyone's return.

If you're wondering why I'm on the floor rather than on the couch, it's because I'm in my wolf form right now. Shocking right? To understand what's going on right now, we'll have to start at the beginning.

_(Flashback)_

_The year was 1787, my mother was on a British ship on its way home from a long journey and unfortunately it had missed its destination, leaving all the passengers aboard stranded on unfamiliar land. There was not much for them to do but settle on the land and try to survive until they could figure some way to get back home. As the years past most had died of starvation within the first few weeks, but my mother was fortunate enough to survive. She had come across the Quileute tribe, she didn't know what to make of them, she had been told that they were savages and barbaric._

_One fateful day she came across one of its clansmen and they fell in love, both knew it was a forbidden love but what could they do? They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for quite some time but both knew that it could not last forever. If anyone found out, both of them would be put to death so that's when my mother decided that it was best to return to Britain._

_They spent months preparing to help the survivors return home. When everything was ready, my father bid my mother goodbye. Little did she know that he had left a part of himself with her on her journey home._

_When my mother had safely returned to her family, they questioned her of her ordeal. She told them of her experience, only excluding her affair with my father. Instead she told them of a man she had met on the ship and who had asked for her hand. She went on about how she was suppose to introduce him to them but he did not survive the journey back and how he had sacrificed himself to save her and myself._

_When I was born, my mother was relieved to find that I looked almost exactly like her, excluding my eyes and facial bone structure that I had inherited from my father. We had lived a very pleasant life till she died unexpectedly, leaving me alone with my grandparents._

_They were the worst, I had been shielded from their cruelty by my mother. They could not accept me into the family, for they knew not who my father was, so that in turn made them unable to trust me. The instant my mother had passed, they had forced upon me an arranged marriage. The man was despicable and vile! He treated me like property, he would beat me saying that I had disrespected him and that I needed to be punished for my insolence. _

_One night, we were returning from a party and he was intoxicated beyond belief. I had not wanted to go, since I had been feeling feverish the past week, but him being the man he was forced me to attend. Half way home he tried to force himself upon me and I fought with all my might. All the months of torment began to surface, I could feel myself losing all control I had. It happened so fast, I could barely remember what happened. All I can remember was that I was screaming for him to stop, growing angry as he refused to listen, enraged as I pounce on him, hearing his cries and pleas for mercy, and then being surrounded by blood before running off._

_I had reawakened in the woods, not knowing where I was. I felt sticky so I decided to find a river to wash up. As I approached, I took a step back and looked once more, only to find that what I had saw was correct. In the water reflected, what should have been me as a human, was now a gigantic pure white wolf. I could have sworn I was about the size of a horse, I knew not how I got this way or how to change back. So I decided it was better this way, if anyone were to come looking for me, no one would find me and I could finally be free._

_I lived the life of a lone wolf, transferring from place to place. I never did find a way to change back, I had no need, and I enjoyed my life. Many years passed, I never changed but I knew the world had. _

_I had decided that it was time for me to explore the changes of the world, at night of course, when I was less likely to be seen. I chose the docks to start things off. It was incredible, never in my life had I seen such beautiful craftsman ship. Growing with desire to travel I hopped on one of the magnificent vessels, destination unknown and hid myself away with the confines of the boxes of merchandise they were going to ship. _

_The travel was uneventful, I mostly slept. When hungry I'd sneak into their food supply, only taking a handful so not to give myself away. Unfortunately in my quest for food, one of the sailors decided he deserved a midnight snack and descended into the stock hold. Having no place to hide I stood there and when he spotted me he started screaming for the others to help him with a giant monster that was going to 'eat' him. As if!_

_Well, this escalated into everyone grabbing the closest weapons, which of course were rifles. I must say that the weaponry has become something to behold but of since this is a matter of life and death I'd rather have my life. As they were preparing to fire I jumped into the ocean and swam towards the shore, which thankfully was only a few miles away. Sadly for them, someone accidentally shot one of the barrels full of gun powder which in turn caused a huge explosion. I don't know if there were any survivors but there were they'd probably end up the same place as me. _

_Once my paws touched land I shook my drenched body and headed towards the forest. I was so hungry, I went hunting. I knew this new place was going to take a little getting used to but it was now my home. _

_One day, while I was hunting, I came across a horrid scent. Being the curious one I was, I headed towards the scent, only to come across a group of four people. They were hunched over two deer, I couldn't see much so I inched closer trying to get a better look when I accidentally snapped a twig, causing all four of them to turn towards me. A blonde female snarled at me as a heavily built male stood in front of her, in a way shielding her. I could only stare, I had never seen anyone as beautiful as them, not once. The other male, with bronze hair opened his mouth and began to speak._

"_I can't hear anything. I suggest we get out of here just in case he has back up." The bronze one said to the blonde male, I believe he was their leader. I wondered what he meant by he couldn't hear anything, was he deaf perhaps?_

_They slowly inched back and I stepped forward, causing them to freeze. We didn't move for several minutes, they tried again and ended up with the same result._

"_What's up with this guy?" the big man said._

"_I have no idea but I don't believe we're getting anywhere. I'll try talking to him, see if there's a problem." The blonde male said._

"_Of course there's a problem! He's trespassing on our land! He's breaking the treaty!" the blonde female screamed._

_Treaty? I wondered what treaty they were talking about, as I was lost in thought the blonde male was slowly approaching me, someone behind him was pleading for him to be careful. When he was about 4 feet from me I looked at him with curiosity. What was he? I knew they weren't human, I could tell that much from their smell but I hadn't a clue to what they were. Heck, I don't even know what I am. Maybe they could help me._

"_Hello young one, may I ask what you are doing here?" the blonde asked politely._

_I just kept looking at him blankly, how was I supposed to tell him? Could he speak wolf?_

"_Could you phase back into your human form, so that we may be formally introduced? It seems my son can't hear what you are thinking." He continued._

_I just shook my head, trying to gesture that I couldn't return into my human form but all I could do was bow my head in shame._

"_Carlisle, what's going on?" the bronze male asked._

"_I have no idea" Carlisle said as he was facing the bronze male and turned back to me, "Please, tell me. What's wrong?" he said with great concern._

"_**I have no idea!"**__I screamed mentally, frustrated that I couldn't get them to understand._

_They just stood there, gaping at me in shock. I didn't understand what was wrong._

"_I'm sorry, but could you repeat that." Carlisle said as he was the first to recover._

_What was he talking about? Had I said that out loud? That's impossible, but what did I have to lose._

"_**I said I have no idea what's going on, I don't even know what you're talking about!"**__ I didn't scream it this time, hoping not to scare them off._

"_Fascinating. Are you a female?" Carlisle said with interest._

"_**Yes, why would you assume that I'm a male?"**__ I was insulted._

"_Sorry, it's just that we've never come across a female werewolf. It's just surprising."_

"_**I'm a werewolf? I thought those were just myths."**_

"_How do you not know what you are? Didn't the elders explain this to you?" he asked me with confusion._

"_**Elders? No I have no clue what's going on. All I know is that one day I'm a normal lady about to get married and then the next I'm like this. I don't understand anything at all!"**_

_We spent hours telling each other about our lives and they explained to me that they were vampires and I was a werewolf. I was grateful for what they taught me. I felt at ease with them, which surprised me considering we were supposed to be enemies from what they said._

"_It was nice talking to you Bella, I hope we will meet again someday." Carlisle said as he and his family turned from me to head home._

_I was saddened by the thought of being left alone again._

"_**Wait!"**__ I called out to them. I was happy when they turned to face me. __**"I know this may be a strange request but may I join your family? Please, I've been alone for so long and meeting you, having contact with others again is refreshing. I've missed it so. I promise I won't be much trouble, I'll—"**_

_Carlisle held his right hand up to stop my chatter, he had a smile on his face. I looked at him hopeful._

"_Of course, I'm sure everyone will agree that having you as our latest addition will be quite interesting." He said this as he scanned everyone's expression._

_Esme just smiled and said, "I think that's a wonderful idea."_

"_What?! She'll stink up the house!" I lowered my head and gave her a pleading look. She sighed, "Fine, whatever but you're getting a bath before you go anywhere near my room!" I yipped in response._

"_Sweet! I always wanted a dog!" Emmett announced and I growled, "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I just gave him a warning look and he just looked at me sheepishly._

"_I think it's a bad idea, but I don't get a say in the matter do I?" I was crestfallen at Edward's remark, all he did was turn his back to me and head to what I believe was the direction of their house._

_He eventually grew to like me, he was practically putty in my hands now. Rosalie was somewhat nice to me, we got along just enough. Emmett would always wrestle with me, at the moment, our scores were tied. Esme and Carlisle were the best! Even though I wasn't a vampire or even in human form, they still treated me like a daughter. Years later Alice and Jasper joined the family and the rest you could say is history._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was content with my life as is, the best part is that I didn't have to go to school. There were times I wished I could be with everyone but they were nice enough to teach me, sort of like home schooling. We had gotten used to each other's 'scents' so it didn't bother either of us to live together.

I could hear them coming up the steps and I instantly stood, excited that they were back.

"Hey Bella! Sorry you couldn't come, it was just a quickie so really didn't miss much. Promise!" Alice assured me.

"Yeah! Besides, we have the weekend to look forward to." Emmett stated enthusiastically.

"Hurry up! We have to go or we'll be late!" Rose barked at everyone, she walked up to me and patted my head lightly, "We'll see you later Bella."

She turned towards the door and walked out. Everyone soon followed, Edward was the last to leave, saying that he would miss me and warning me not to do anything reckless.

_Me reckless? How could I possibly get in trouble or do anything stupid? _ _I wasn't Emmett!_

All I could do was nod in hopes that he would get suspicious. When they were gone I headed up into Edward's room, my favorite place in the house, to get some well needed shut eye. I returned to my comfortable spot on the floor and drifting off into deep slumber, waiting for my family's return.

_I can't wait for this weekend, I wonder where we're going?_

Many thoughts filled my head until I was finally asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: So here's another story that came into mind. Let me know if you guys like it or not. I'm pretty excited about this story, but I'll only continue it if I get 30 reviews or more. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2: This Was Not Suppose to Happen**_

**BPOV**

I was exhausted from our hunting trip in Canada, but I was glad for the change in game. I decided to go on my own for my next hunt back here in Forks and unfortunately I strayed a bit far from home. Ok, so La Push isn't what I would call a _bit_, but now I have to find my way back home undetected in "enemy" territory.

_**Crack!**_

I froze. I wasn't sure what I should do. I could practically smell and hear them coming closer. It didn't seem like they noticed my presence but I had no doubt that once they did, trouble will most definitely follow and that was something I didn't want especially for my family. So I slowly and quietly tried to back away from the pack. I was almost at the point to where their scent disappeared when a rabbit appeared from behind the tree only a few meters away from me. I could only pray that none of them had the urge to chase after it.

But it was too late, I noticed a sandy colored wolf spotted the small creature and sprinted after it. The largest of them all, blacked colored one stepped forth to call back the little one when it suddenly stopped. I saw it sniffing the air while the others looked on in wonder.

I didn't dare move, knowing that with the slightest of wind shift my cover would be blown. Then just as the black wolf was about to brush off my scent, a small breeze carried my scent in their direction.

"_SHIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Was the only thing that came into mind as I saw the black wolf turn towards my direction.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. When the pack had faced my direction as well to see what had caught the attention of their leader. At the sight of me they too froze, unsure of what to do. Most likely they were confused as to why they were unable to read my thoughts as I was theirs. A russet colored one decided to approach me.

"_This is soooooo not good, I gotta get out here!"_ Was all I thought as that wolf approached. As soon as it was about five feet away, I decided that it had come close enough and I sprinted my way back home.

I could hear them following closely behind me, I didn't dare turn back to look to confirm my suspicions.

"_Wait!"_ a male voice that I did not recognize passed through my thoughts, but I didn't listen to it. There was no way that was going to listen to this unfamiliar voice, especially when I was so close to home. I could see the bounder point up ahead.

"_You mustn't go there! Stop!"_ I could hear the command, but choose not to listen. I didn't have to considering I was not a part of his pack. He was not my alpha.

"_Damn it!" _I heard his frustration as the pack came to a halt. I knew then that I was home free. However, I knew this wouldn't be the end. I'm sure that as soon as they got home, that dad would be receiving a very unhappy phone call.

"Hey Belly!" I heard Emmett, greet me. He knew how much I hated that name, but I didn't feel like growling at him at the moment. I was more guilt ridden than anything. I lowered my head, my ears tucked back, and had my tail in between my legs as I approached the house. I saw the rest of my family come down, at hearing of my return.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Jasper asked when he saw my state. Edward was right behind Jasper and Alice, glaring at Emmett.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Emmett defended himself. Rose came up from behind and smacked him on the head, clearly not believing him and neither was anyone else.

I quickly ran to Edward's side and gave a slight whine to let him know I wanted to be comforted. He sat down on the porch and laid my giant head on his lap. He petted me gentle to help calm me down, which always worked.

"Bella, what's wrong? It can't possibly be Emmett, I know he can be annoying at times but you know he really doesn't mean it." I could hear Emmett's protests in the back.

"Bella?" Alice called to me in a worried tone. I merely glanced at her and then turned away, ashamed of the pain I would bring to them. My vision began to blur as tears came rolling down. They all tried to comfort me, but it was no use and my baseball sized tears continued to fall as a snuggled closer towards Edward.

The phone rang and I knew that everything was about to change.

**Sam's POV**

I entered the kitchen of my home where everyone is waiting and Emily is serving breakfast. Boy did her cooking smell good. Everyone turned to me as I came into view. I headed towards Emily and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed light kisses around her face as a greeting.

"Sam! Enough! We get it, besides I doubt you called us all here to be spectators. So what's up?" (_Jacob)_

I gave Emily one last kiss before turning to the pack, "I went patrolling for a bit earlier today and came across an unusual scent"

"Hold up. Are you telling us that there's a bloodsucker in our nick of the woods and you're just telling us this now?! Why didn't you howl or something?! We—" _(Paul)_

"Because it wasn't the smell of a bloodsucker." I cut off Paul's ranting and everyone just stared.

"So if it wasn't a leech then what was it?" _(Embry)_

"One of us." Was all I said before the kitchen erupted into yells coming from my brothers and Leah.

"Enough!!" I yelled in my alpha tone and immediately there was silence.

"I know what you all are thinking, but I don't know who it is that's phased. However, I think it'd be best if we all went out in search of our new member."

They all nodded in agreement, I kissed Emily goodbye and ran out into the woods with the pack not far behind. We all undressed and phased. In an instant I caught wind of a fresh scent and we all headed in that direction.

_**30 mins later**_

After all this time we ended up with nothing. "_Where in the world could he/she have gone?"_ was what passed through everyone's mind.

I decided we had one enough searching for today and we should return to our alternating patrols.

_**Crack!**_

We all turned towards Seth. He gave us all a wolfy smile in apology. As we were about to move a rabbit appeared out of the blue, Seth was hit with the urge to go after it. Though all of us thought it was a childish urge, we didn't bother to stop him. The wind picked up and we were all hit with the scent we've been looking for. I turned towards the direction the smell came from and no more than twenty feet from us was a ten foot pure white wolf staring petrified at us. I couldn't believe it she, which was clear to us now, had only been this far away and we hadn't once took notice of her.

"_That's just weird, how come we can't hear her?" (Quil)_

"_That's a good question, I'm going try to see what's up with her. She's scared for some reason." (Jacob)_

"_Be careful." (Me)_

We watched Jacob tip-toe towards the white wolf, he got as close as five feet from her before she bolted. We all chased after her. We noticed that she was headed towards the boarder, if she crossed it there was no way we could catch her.

I tried with all my might and hoped that my words would get through to her.

"_Wait!"_ , she didn't even slow down.

"_You mustn't go there! Stop!"_ She was getting so close to crossing.

"_Damn it!"_ We didn't make it time. She crossed over to the leech's side. This was not good, I had to get in touch with the bloodsucker leader. I doubt he will let us on their land but after what happened today I don't think that he'll have much of a choice.

"_Come on guys, let's head home. I have a phone call to make."  
_

**A/N: Hey guys, I liiiiiiiiiiiiive!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's been so long but life always seems to get the best of me. So I found some time to write a chapter for at least two stories. And I'm sorry to say that another update won't happen until at least 3 months later. My classes now are going to be very time consuming and I really want to concentrate on them. After which I hope to continue my stories. I hope you all can understand and I'm sorry this chapter is short but there are a few things that I didn't want to start just yet. So until next time and thank you all those who have stuck with me all this time. **


End file.
